It is desirable to provide a protective covering for the rear master cylinder assembly and a portion of the brake pedal of a motorcycle. Such a protective covering also conceals the aesthetically displeasing master cylinder assembly and a portion of the brake pedal.
Prior art covers for master cylinders and brake pedals are either difficult to install or are aesthetically displeasing. Prior art covers include several small fasteners that may be difficult to handle and install. The various components of prior art covers do not fit together to provide a smooth single-piece appearance, but rather provide broken lines and surfaces. Also, prior art covers include exposed fasteners that detract from the aesthetic appearance of the cover.